The Tipping Point
by astarwholistens
Summary: This story occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

It was passed midnight when Ricky dropped Olivia off at Grace's, the roar of his bike was loud enough to wake up the whole town. She didn't care, she was just glad to be home. Their weekend had been cut short when Don called with urgent club business. She and Ricky has been away on a week long trip that was supposed to be filled with riding, and sex. It would have been amazing had it not been for Ricky's decision to step back from their relationship. This decision hadn't come to light during their trip, no, the trip was supposed to be a celebration - one last hurray - before they split, amicably. It would have been amicable too, if she had been a little selfish, and took time to mourn their relationship, and find her own way to be friends with a guy who drives you crazy. How do you go on a sex trip with a guy who you know wants to break up with you, Olivia thought to herself when Ricky proposed the idea. But he needed it, and she understood why. So she went - for him.

She was caught in a mystical love triangle. Or that's how Olivia thought of it to simplify it. She, Ricky, and Gabriel, who wasn't just her boss, but her best friend, and Ricky's attorney. She would never tell Gabriel that he was her best friend, he would recoil at the idea, but he was, none the less.

As she entered her apartment, TC came running to greet her. He rarely acted like a normal pet cat, but sometimes he did, just to throw her off. She debated on calling Gabriel to let him know that she would be in to the office in the morning, but as she looked out her window, she realized Rose's light was still on. Without thinking, she dialled Rose's number instead.

Rose answered on the third ring, which meant she wasn't expecting a call, but she hadn't been sleeping either.  
"Olivia? I heard the bike, you're not supposed to be home for a few more days... What happened?" Rose was a psychic, and usually knew when something was up, but, Olivia thought to herself, in this case it wouldn't be too difficult to deduce that something was wrong.  
"Ricky and I broke up." Was all she could say.  
"Well don't just stand in your window all melancholy, come over, I'll have the whiskey poured before you get out your front door. Just come on in, the door is unlocked."

It only took a few minutes for Olivia to get to Rose's, she did only live across the street, but by the time she got there, there was already a tumbler of whiskey sitting on the end table next to her favourite seat. Rose pulled Olivia into a hug when she entered the living room. She was the only person living in Cainsville who wouldn't jump for joy that "that boy" was gone. He wasn't gone, however. They were still friends; he just wouldn't be sharing her bed anymore.

"Tell me everything." Was all Rose said as she let Olivia go. Olivia took a big swig from her glass before saying anything. Rose would be the only resident in this town to get the full story, she thought. Rose wasn't just a kindly neighbor, she was Gabriel's aunt, and Olivia hoped she could give her some advice on how to break the news to her nephew.  
"It happened the night before we left. Ricky had set up a special treat for me - champagne, chocolates - he said it was to celebrate us. Instead, it was a goodbye. He talked about how much he loved me, and how he never wanted to lose me..." Rose huffed here, "and then he started talking about how what he did wasn't fair to Gabriel... How he checked with Gabriel before asking me out, but knew Gabriel was lying when he said he was ok with it." Olivia had to take another gulp of whiskey there. Ever since the break up, the mere mention of his name, let alone the thought of him made her spine tingle. "He said it wasn't fair to me either. That I had to choose, and he knew I wouldn't as long as we were together. And that it would be easier on him when I did choose, if we were only friends. That's when he suggested the trip. One last adventure, filled with love, sex, and riding."  
"That boy!" Rose exclaimed. "He's a sly one. Does he really expect to lose you? And even if you didn't choose him, you guys are destined to be a part of each other's lives. He just didn't want your last romantic thoughts of him to be the break up. What a selfish, arrogant..."  
"Rose!" Olivia cut in, half laughing. She knew what Rose meant to say, she had already had the same thoughts, and had moved passed the anger, right into the guilt. "He right, it isn't fair. I wouldn't have been able to break it off myself, I care for him too much, and that's not fair to him. If we were still together, and I chose him, he'd always wonder if I actually wanted to, or just didn't want to hurt him. And if we were still together if I didn't choose him... I don't even want to think of how much THAT would hurt him. Not only that, but what about Gabriel!? I know his feelings are different, but it would still hurt him, right, if I chose Ricky when I was still dating him? He would always wonder what would have happened if circumstances were different, wouldn't he? Damn it, I hate this so much!"  
"That's why God invented whiskey. Let me get you another glass." Rose understood that she didn't need advice, she just needed to talk out what was swirling around in her head - Ricky or Gabriel. Rose knew she couldn't interfere, but she was biased, after all. Gabriel loved Olivia just as much, or more than Ricky, and it was hard for Rose to see her nephew struggle to watch the first, and possibly only person he ever loved be with someone else.

Olivia sat in silence for a while mulling through her thoughts. How was she going to let Gabriel know that she and Ricky were no longer together? She didn't want to outright say it, she knew him well enough that if she surprised him with the news, he wouldn't react. Maybe she could work up to it.

She spent the night at Rose's, partly because it was so late once they finished the whiskey, and partly because she didn't want to spend the night alone. It had been months since she had spent a night in an empty apartment by herself. If she wasn't with Ricky, she was with Gabriel. As she laid in bed, she tried to remember the last times she had spent alone with both men, comparing the evenings. Not the activities or entertainment, but how she felt with them. Ricky was an open book to her. He was generous and considerate, he would never hide his feelings or opinions from her - he made her feel loved, and she was 100% comfortable with him. Gabriel was also generous and considerate. He voiced his opinions loudly and frequently to her, but kept his feelings hidden. Emotion was not something Gabriel Walsh was comfortable experiencing, let alone sharing. She knew him though, and was just as comfortable with him. As for how he made her feel? That was harder to pin down. He made her feel... special - not in a "stop eating the paste" kind of way, most of the time at least, but in a way that let her know that he appreciated her, and enjoyed spending time with her. Every time he shared a part of him, she felt like the luckiest person in the world - like she had won a grand prize that no one else had. She doubted even Rose knew about the cases of stew and coke he had hidden in his apartment. And god knows he would never set up a house for anyone else. She pictured him in a department store picking out throw pillows for her reading nook, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment the next morning, she was lost as to how to spend her day. She wasn't ready to face Gabriel yet, and had asked Rose not to mention that she was back from her trip early. He might find out, however, since he worked with the Satan's Saints. If the trouble Ricky was called home for was big enough, Don would have no choice but to discuss it with Gabriel. Don might mention in passing that Ricky was back, or Gabriel might see him himself at the clubhouse. The idea that he might find out about the break up from someone other than herself made her skin crawl. She hated keeping secrets from him, but refused to stoop so low as to ask Ricky to leave it to her to tell him - it would be too easy for Ricky to read something into that, and she wanted to keep her friendship with Ricky as Gabriel-free as possible. After she fed TC and finishing the cup of coffee she had made herself, she decided to clean up, just to keep busy. She washed down the counters, and swept the floor. She cleaned TC's litter box, and food dishes. When she went to wash her few breakfast dishes, she noticed just how much coffee was left in the coffee pot - without realizing it, she had made enough coffee for two. She couldn't remember the last time she made coffee for just herself, which, in turn, made her think of the first time she hadn't made it for just herself. It was the morning after the first time Gabriel had stayed on her couch. He had been leaning against her counter, feet bare, shirt untucked, watching her work her coffee machine. She remembered thinking his eyes were so blue that it was like he was looking into her soul. Her stomach did a flip. And with that thought, she decided to take a long, cold shower.

As she was getting dressed, Olivia noticed something she hadn't noticed in a long while - her tattoo. She had gotten it to represent her bond with Ricky. She loved it at the time but now it seemed incomplete. She wondered to herself how much it would cost to add to it, and impetuously looked up Chicago tattoo parlours on her phone to make an appointment.

An hour and a half later, she was pulling into a small parking lot - she had been lucky, some young girl had cancelled her appointment, and she had been able to easily convinced the guy to see her instead of taking a long coffee break. She looked incredibly out of place walking into the parlour, but she didn't mind. She couldn't stand the idea of having a symbol for the Cwn Annwn on her body, and not one for the Tylwyth Teg - ah hell why lie to herself, she couldn't stand having branded herself with a symbol for Ricky and not Gabriel. She considered having her tattoo changed to Matilda's symbol, a mix of both the sun and moon, but thought better of it. She was no more Matilda than the men were their ancient characters. She once described it to Gabriel like a spoke on a wheel, and that's how she saw it. She wasn't Matilda, just a descendent. She talked her idea through with her artist, and an hour later, walked out into the bright sun with a renewed sense of closure. Instead of being petty and changing the moon to something entirely different, she had shown the tattoo artist the Matilda symbol, but had him tweek it. The sun and moon were no longer together, but their own separate entities, close enough to each other to represent Matilda, but far enough away to represent their individual princes as well.

Feeling much better than she had that morning, Olivia decided to grab a mocha, and do something she hadn't done in a long while - shop. She didn't care for it like other women, but with a little nudge from Gabriel, she had decided to purchase the Carew house, so she may as well take the time to look for decorating ideas and more furniture while she had the time. She would come into her inheritance soon enough, so picking out furniture and placing it on layaway now would save her time later when she could afford to buy it outright. She had hit a few department stores and hadn't found anything she liked enough to place in her own house, when she came across a banner advertising an outdoor furniture sale. By the time she bought the house, she wouldn't have many nice evenings to spend in her garden, but decided to look anyway.

As soon as she saw it, she knew she had to have it. It was a stand-up fire pit with a wide enough rim around the middle to place drinks. It was beautiful. She had just over two grand in her bank account, and decided she could afford to spurge a little. Gabriel had purchased most of the essential furniture she needed so she really didn't have too much left to get. She decided she would get some chairs along with it and surprise Gabriel. He had suggested setting up a fire pit or outdoor heater so she could enjoy her garden on cool nights. She suspected he also enjoyed sitting in the her garden, but would never outright ask him. He always seemed more at ease when they were sitting on a park bench, or watching the view of the city from the wall sized window he had in his apartment.

By the time she was finished looking through everything they had, she had narrowed down her choices to two. The gravity chairs, which she enjoyed a great deal, were buy one get one 50% off which was a great deal considering she was on a budget, but she had also found a large, and incredibly comfortable outdoor love-seat. It was just big enough for two, and came with two small end tables. It was a little more than she would have liked to spend, but she convinced herself that the end tables and comfiness made it worth it. Deep down she knew she chose it because she wanted an excuse to sit next to Gabriel, instead of in a separate chair. She was able to talk the sales consultant into having her purchases delivered that afternoon, and called Rose to ask for her help setting it all up.

Olivia spent that night with Rose again. She spent her time poking through Rose's knick-knacks and books. Rose didn't mind, and encouraged her to inspect things she felt Olivia would enjoy. Before going to bed, she texted Gabriel to say that she was back from her trip early and would see him at the office in the morning. All she got in return was a messaging saying he had a meeting at 10:30am and he would expect her to accompany him.

When she got to the office the next morning, the building was extra warm. She greeted Lydia and passed over her morning coffee, which Olivia always brought with her. She spend a few minutes making small talk, asking about her grandchildren. Once their regular pleasantries has been exhausted, Olivia inquires about the 10:30 meeting. Lydia had apparently not been informed of any new clients, but had been told to not expect them back for several hours. As Olivia gathered her things to make her way to her own desk in Gabriel's office, She hesitated at the door... She normally walk right in, but she didn't want to appear presumptuous today. She knocked and waited. Instead of calling out a brisk "come in" Gabriel opened the door for her like he had been waiting on the other side like a butler. He accepted the coffee she offered him, and invited her in. Once she was in his inner office, she knew why the place was so warm - he had his fireplace going.  
"Oh my god, you remembered!" She exclaimed, forgetting how nervous she had felt a few moment earlier.  
"Of course, what made you think I had forgotten?"  
"Well you HAD been drinking, and you slept on your own living room floor that night." She teased.  
"You spent the night next to me on that floor, if you recall. If you can remember our conversation, why wouldn't I?" He countered. Her cheeks heated at the memory. Before she could get her mind back to the present, he said, "We should get going, I don't want to be late." Brisk as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

She questioned him all the way from his office to his car. She loved his jag, and loved even more when he let her drive. And he loved how much she loved it. This was not one of those times, however. He usually let her drive outside the city. He knew how much she loved to go fast, and it was difficult to maneuver in the city at the speed she preferred. It's why he convinced her to take her father's Maserati. He didn't understand, however, why she preferred to drive the Jetta. Maybe some day she'd allow him to replace it for her.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" She demanded from the passenger seat. He loved it when she was put out. The flush in her cheeks turned her fair skin to a bright pink, the flash in her eyes betraying an underlying passion. He was now able to enjoy these little qualities that made her unique without guilt. He had gotten a condensed version of the story yesterday from Don - not the detail, which he didn't want anyway - but she was no longer in a romantic relationship with Ricky, that's all that mattered. His chance had finally come. When he left Don's company yesterday, and got back to his car, before even pulling out of the Satan Saint's parking lot, he was on his phone making an appointment. He knew it was unconventional, but he wanted undivided attention.

As he pulled up to the most expensive furniture store in Chicago, the confusion was rolling off of her. When she looked over to him, there was a twinkle in his eye. Without saying a word, he got out of the car. She followed slowly, trying to figure out why they would have come here. Did the owner find a dead body sleeping the eternal sleep on his most expensive bed? Was this business run by fae who curses the families who buy their merchandise? She ran to catch up.

"Well?" He asked when she joined him and a sales consultant named Joseph.  
"Well what?" She demanded. "Have you lost your marbles Gabriel? We're in a furniture store."  
"Don't tell me you forgot... The bigger sofa and fireplace? I would appreciate your help picking them out." For once, her face was blank. He smiled at her. A rare occurrence that she basked in.  
"You want me to... What stipulations do you have?" She remembered now - that's why they had ended up on the floor that night, the sofa Gabriel had wasn't large enough for him to sit comfortably and turn to face her on the other end. She remembered joking about a semi-circular sofa circa the 1970s.  
"The only stipulations I have is that I need to be able to fit on it comfortably, and it has to match the colours of the room. You are NOT picking out anything that is neon, or is from the 70s." She laughed at that.  
"We'll see about that Mr. Walsh." She called back to him as she strode away towards the living room section.

After sitting on dozens of sofas, arm chairs, and the like, Olivia had finally chosen a sofa she loved. It was a black leather love seat that had build in recliners and a compartment in the middle with drink holders and a place to put phones and remotes. Gabriel moved from foot to foot, and she could tell he thought it was frivolous, but agreed to purchase it anyway.  
"Now onto fireplaces." She said exclaimed excitedly. "Can we set them up in front of this sofa so we can see if it's the right height?" She was always pushing the limits. A strategically slipped $100 bill from Gabriel had Joseph putting each type of fireplace they had on a trolley, and rolling them in front their sofa.

Once a fireplace had been chosen, Gabriel got ready to leave.  
"Would that be all?" Joseph asked while checking his watch. Olivia thought he was acting rude. They were the only customers in the store at the moment, and he would be getting a huge commission off of them, well, off of Gabriel.  
"No." She said in her most condescending voice, "Do you sell rugs?"  
"Rugs?" Asked Gabriel, "Why do we need a rug?"  
"In case we end up on the floor again?" She said pointedly.  
"I thought the point of the new sofa was to keep us off the floor." He said, logically.  
"Well, what if you get so drunk next time and fall off your chair and can't get back on?"  
"That will be you not me, and I will be there to pick you up when it does happen." She blushed at that. God, he was acting strange. It was almost as if he were flirting with her, she thought, as she busied herself re-reading the tag on the sofa. And then it hit her - he knows! Damn Ricky! Damn, damn, damn. She really thought Ricky was sensitive enough to know that she would want to tell Gabriel herself. Her plan of surprising him with the new garden setup and telling him when he was off his guard and more receptive to news was no longer necessary.  
"Olivia?" She started when she heard her name. "Do you still want to look at rugs?" Gabriel was looking at her like SHE has lost her marbles.  
"Rugs? Yes, bring them on." She said, swinging her legs up across the sofa.

After assessing the seventh rug in between the couch and fireplace, Gabriel needed to sit down. He had no idea what was so important about the colour, texture, whatever about rugs. As long as it fit, he was happy. He lifted Olivia's feet up and sat down, placing her crossed feet across his lap. It was a warm day for fall, and Olivia had worn a long black skirt with a slit up the side. The slit in her skirt fell open with the movement and he noticed there had been a new addition to her ankle. A sun adorned it just above and to the left of the moon. It still resembled the Matilda symbol, but the two halfs weren't connected. She must have changed it after the break up, he thought. It looked new. He didn't know anything about tattoos, but this one was starting to scab over.  
"Does it hurt?" He inquired. She had been off in dreamland, waiting for Joseph to bring a few more rug choices to her.  
"Huh?" She looked over at him sharply, like he caught her doing something he disapproved of. Then she realized her tattoo was showing. "Oh, no it doesn't. It did when I got it finished, but it just itches now. The guy said that was normal."  
"Finished? I thought it WAS finished - a tribute to your relationship with Ricky?" The moment he said this, he regretted it.  
"No, not at all. I had always planned on finishing the Matilda symbol, I just couldn't afford to do it all in one shot." The lie came easily. She had been telling herself that for months. She knew he didn't buy it.  
"Well I'm glad you finally got it done. I like the slight change you made to it. From afar it'll look like the original symbol, but up close, you can tell that the two parts are separated. I like it this way." He was trying to make up for the Ricky comment. He couldn't tell whether he succeeded. His heart soared when he realized the sun was meant for him, and when he had said he liked the tattoo, even if he didn't understand permanently branding yourself, he hoped she believed him.

By the time they were done at the furniture store, they had missed lunch, and a good part of the afternoon. Gabriel suggested grabbing an early supper, wherever she wanted, and then they could head to Cainsville and do some work there. He didn't mind missing a full day at the office since he got to spend it with her, but he had a bad habit of falling behind on cases on which she was not working.


	4. Chapter 4

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

After they had their supper, sushi as per Olivia's request, they stopped into Gabriel's apartment. He needed to pick up some papers he had left behind. As he was gathering those up, Olivia walked to the window and admired the view. She would never get used to or tired of it. It was breathtaking. As she was watching the window, she noticed movement. Gabriel was coming up behind her. She admired, this time, not the view of the city but the view of his reflection.  
"You should pack a duffle bag." She said before he noticed her drooling over his reflection. "You might what a change of clothes for the morning."  
"I've never taken anything in the past. Does it bother you that I don't?"  
"Not at all." She declared vehemently. "I was only thinking that it would be better to be safe than sorry. You don't have to use the bag, but keeping an extra change of clothes at my place might come in handy somewhere down the road."  
"You want me to leave things there?" She hoped she had not shocked him.  
"Only extra things. And only if you want to." She really hoped he wouldn't act so offended. He turned around and left her by the window without saying anything else.

* * *

A few minutes later, he walked out of his room carrying a bag, and asked if she was ready. She just stared at him.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"Yes, I just wasn't sure whether you would do it."  
"You are welcome to do the same, you know. Keep an extra bag of clothing here. You spend just as many nights here and I do at your place." She looked... Bewildered. Like she had received a gift she had not been expecting. He had had that bag packed for weeks. He just didn't want make the assumption that it would be welcome. It came as a surprise when she made the suggestion, and it was difficult for him not to grab her and spin her around in a tight embrace.  
"We should get going. I'd hate to get stuck in traffic."

The drive to Olivia's was uneventful. She had left her Jetta at his office, it would be safe there over night. He allowed her to drive since he wanted to check and respond to emails. The more he got done now, the sooner he could finish and spend time with her socially.  
She chatted a little as she drove, but the closer they got to Cainsville, the quieter she became until he put his phone away and asked what was wrong.  
"I have to tell you something." She sounded anxious. "Ricky and I didn't get back last night. We came back the night before." She seemed to be expecting a response. He said nothing. "I know I should have called you right away, but I wanted to... Do something first."  
"Do what, exactly?"  
"You'll see."  
"A surprise? Haven't we had enough of those today?"  
"Only for me. You haven't had any surprises today." Not true, he thought to himself as he recalled the image of sun on her ankle. She laughed softly as if to herself, as she turned into town.

* * *

When they got to the Carew house, Olivia had herself talked out of showing him the garden. He seemed genuinely taken back when she suggested taking an overnight bag. Setting up her backyard as a surprise for him seemed like overkill. Besides, he seemed to enjoy providing over receiving. But it was too late now. He was expecting a surprise, and she had nothing else for him. Leading the way to the kitchen, she told him about her trip to the tattoo parlour, and how she went shopping, finishing with a recap of the banner. She left off and gestured for him to go into the yard. As he went outside, she hesitated to follow him, worried that he wouldn't appreciate what she'd done. She didn't think she could handle the disappointment.

* * *

As he walked out of the back door, he didn't wonder what he'd find, he wondered why he'd find it. He remembered suggesting she get a fire pit or heater for cooler nights, but never thought she'd set it up so soon - she didn't even own the property yet. What he found near the small pond was more than he expected. The fire pit was large, with a rim wide enough to set down their drinks. He sat down on the love seat and draped his arm across the top, and a few minutes later, she sat down next to him.  
"What do you think?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I think we'll have to wait until it gets a little darker before building a fire, but I'm looking forward to spending a lot of time out here." He said dropping his arm down around her shoulders. Olivia looked up at him with her big wide eyes, and it took everything he had not to kiss her. Instead he said, "Why don't we go in and finish up our work. The sooner we finish that, the sooner we can enjoy your new fire pit."

* * *

Hours later than they had intended, they were still sitting at the kitchen table. Gabriel's mood seemed to be plummeting by the minute. Olivia didn't think she was having any more luck than he. He had given her a stack of files to take care of. Her job tonight was to look through the cases, see if she could find any new information online, and add it to the file. She was having a difficult time, and was getting very frustrated. Finally, she threw her hands up, and said she couldn't do any more. Gabriel looked up and glowered at her. It seemed he was in the middle of something very important, and she felt as if she was interrupting him.  
"If you don't mind, I might go out for a run. I'm getting absolutely no where and need to blow off some steam." It was a warmer night than usual for this time a year, and she felt as if she should to take advantage of it while she could.  
"You want to go out alone?" He sounded surprised, as if she had never gone for a run alone.  
"You're welcome to come with me, but I assume you don't have any jogging pants, and those might not be too comfortable." She gestured towards his pants. She hoped he would come, but didn't expect it.  
"I keep a set of gym clothes in my truck. With the hours I keep, I never know when I'll get a chance to go. I wouldn't mind letting off some steam as well, if you don't mind the company. I'm getting no where with this case." He sounded hopeful to her, but she would never let on how giddy that made her feel.


	5. Chapter 5

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

When they started their run, they started slow. Gabriel's legs were much longer than hers, but he kept at her pace, which she appreciated. They circled the town and headed for the long strip of road that lead out of town. As the light from the town faded, the road became hazardous. Clouds has covered the full moon, and a hint of rain was in the air. They turned back.

Gabriel was having a wonderful time. Olivia's pace was slower than his, but he didn't mind. He never thought running, a solo exercise, would be enjoyable with another person. But, he thought, she made everything more enjoyable, I shouldn't be surprised that this is no exception. When the rain came, and she pointed towards the trees in the park, he nodded his head. The rain was coming down so hard that he would have needed to shout to be heard. They were both soaking wet, and it would be nice to wait out the storm with her. Besides, he wasn't ready to go back to the house.

When they got under the tree, she pushed back her hair, and wiped the water from her face with her hands - he saw that she was smiling. She was having just as good a time as he was. He doubted his smile was quite as large, but he felt just as happy. And when she looked up at him, he couldn't help himself. He reached out to her and touched her elbow. It was only gentle, and if she had wished, she could pretend to not have felt it. But she did, and she turned to him, her face showing the same expression he felt radiating throughout his body. He raised his other hand to her face and cupped her cheek as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The moment their lips touched, Gabriel felt as if he had found salvation; as if he had been drowning, and she was his first breath of air. He lingered for a moment, and retreated from her lips, but only by a few inches. He was waiting for her to reject him, to pull away and tell him she wasn't ready. Instead she pressed her hands to his torso and closed the gap between them. This kiss - wow, this kiss - was everything he had wanted. It blew their previous kiss out of the water, for she was indeed in the here and now, not swimming through visions. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his hand cupping her face moved through her hair, the other hand moving from her waist to circle her body. Before he knew what was happening, she had him pinned up to the tree they had been using as a canopy, her hands on his hips, teasing at the hem of his shirt. He pulled away once more to look deeply into her eyes.  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked. He felt as if he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. If they were going to stop, it would have to be now.  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She responded, and pressed her lips to his, running her hand underneath his shirt, up to his waist.  
Her hands on his bare skin broke through his barriers. He twisted them around so that she was the one up against the tree. He leaned down, grabbed her by the back of her thighs, and lifted her up high enough to wrap her legs around his hips.

As she settled into their new position, she no longer teased his body with her hands, instead, she was ungracefully hauling at his shirt, raising it up over his stomach, chest, and pulling away from him for a brief moment, to haul it up over his head - she tossed it in the ground. He had no idea where, for she was kissing him again, her mouth open, tongue darting into his own, tickling against his own. Her hand now explored his body with fever, her fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake, around his waist, up his back, into his hair. He needed to have her now. He began pulling at her own shirt. He raised it gently up over her torso, and broke their kiss as he raised it up over her head. It dropped it to the ground, as he stared at her. She was unbearably beautiful - her skin pale, glistening with rain, her smile, and her eyes were sparkling and teasing, as if to ask him what he was waiting for. Then, without warning, she released her hold on his shoulders, wrapped her arms around herself, and started to lift something up. He was confused at first, until he saw she was pulling off her sports bra. He was glad he didn't have to figure it out, for he would not have known how. When that was on the ground, he felt the unmistakeable tug in his pants, reminding him that he was not dreaming - she was here, half naked, with her legs wrapped around him - kissing him - being with him. It didn't matter to him that Ricky had been there first, what mattered was that he was here now.

Seeing her as she was, he learned down and started brushing kisses along her jaw line under her ear. She shivered at that, so he continued downward towards her collarbone. She was moaning now, softly, and wiggling against him. He trailed his finger tips up to the top of her waist, his thumbs rubbing the crease between her torso and breasts. She was practically panting now, he could sense how turned on she was, and he gave in to her. Lifting his head, his mouth attacked hers with renewed energy while his hands covered her breasts, fingers dancing around her nipples. They were hard and standing at attention, and at the first press he gave them, she moaned through their kiss without hesitation. She was not one to hold back, and he knew she wanted him to know how good he was making her feel. He trailed kisses down her neck again, but faster, and lower. When his lips wrapped around her nipple, and his tongue darted out to massage the point, she sucked in her breath and held it, not able to keep her shudders in control anymore. He began moving his hips against hers. They both still had their pant on, but the movement allowed him a bit more control over what he was doing with his mouth and hands, for his cock was beginning to hurt, begging for attention and not receiving it. She moved her own hips so that he was not simply brushing his cock near her, but so that he was grinding against her. He felt the heat radiating through her thin stretch pants, and that itself drove him a little more crazy. The breath she held exploded from her in a long deep moan of his name, as she began to tense and shudder. He kept assaulting her nipples and rubbing his cock against her slit until she lifted his head with her hands and kissed him gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Occurs directly after Betrayal. If you have not read or finished reading the fourth book of the Cainsville Series, please do not go further – SPOILERS.

All rights to characters, places, and story themes belong to the author of the Cainsville Series, Kelley Armstrong. I am merely borrowing them.

* * *

During this pause, Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. Keeping her steady, he lowered down onto his knees, and bend to lay her down on the ground on her back. Her legs were no longer wrapped around him, she knew what he was doing. He kept one arm wrapped lowly around her hips, so as to raise her ass off the ground. He then began pushing her pants and underwear down, until they were only draped around her legs. She pulled her knees in to her chest to make it easier for him to remove the garments, and as he tossed them aside, he simply could not stop looking at the goddess beneath him. He was still standing on his knees when she sat up and reached for his hips. She began pushing his own pants down below his ass, and gently lifting it over the budge of his cock. When she saw that, her eyes widened. He enjoyed the view of her looking at him until she pressed her hands to his bare legs, and moved her fingers up higher and higher, until her hand were no longer wrapped around his legs - they were on his cock. She explored a bit, and his cock jumped every time she touched him in a new way. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the heavens, trying to calm himself enough to allow this moment to last. When she began pumping his cock with her hands, his eyes sprang open, and he got a face full of rain water. It was still raining, but gently now. He had completely forgot about that. Then, without warning, he felt a hot, moist... Something... Go around his head. He looked down and saw it was her mouth, her tongue rubbing against him in ways he never knew possible. He almost lost it at that, and was only able to hold on because he had to. They couldn't go this far without a finale. After a few minutes, he took her by the shoulders and pressed her back slightly, signalling that he needed her to stop. She gave him one last, intense lick up the full length of his shaft before moving her hands to his biceps, and pulling him down on top of her.  
He allowed himself to be pulled down, but only low enough so that he could get his arms around her again. One arm went back under her hips, and the other went between them, guiding his head towards her.

He lined himself up, rubbing his head against her folds, attempting to ready her for his bulk. She took his face in her hands, leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. That's when he entered her. He pressed slowly but steadily into her, her initial shock registering on her face. He worried he was hurting her, but knew she would just tell him to keep going. Her bulging eyes softening as the head of his cock passed fully into her, her eye lids drooping down and she began to moan his name again, along with "keep going" or, that what he thought he heard. It was not pain she was experiencing, but pleasure. The knowledge that he was responsible for that incredible look for n her face intensified his own pleasure. He knew he had to keep at it as long as possible. The warm tightness of her, however, seems to have other plans. As he pushed fully in, he paused, planted a kiss on her lips and leaned down to her ear.  
"I love you, Olivia." Without allowing her time to respond, he began kissing her below the ear, along her jawline, and...  
"I love you more." She whispered, catching him off guard.  
He chuckled at this softly, and whispered back, " Not possible." as he kissed her again, and began slowing pumping his hips.

He kept her hips lifted for maximum insertion, picking up speed as he went. He took her to the brink of ecstasy before slowing, receiving a glare of disappointment for his efforts. He laughed, and suggested she turn over. She complied like an eager student wanted to please her teacher. He kept her lying in the ground, but lifted her hips once more. He pushed into her again, but not all the way, kissing the back of her neck, her shoulders, her back. He built up his speed, only pushing a few inches into her, until he could tell her pleasure was building again. That's when he wrapped his hand around her and found her clit. He began playing with, circling it slowly and steadily, picking up speed as he pushed farther and farther into her. He brought her to the brink, once again before moving his fingers slightly to the side, and slowing his thrusts. He received a loving "you bastard" for that one. He smiled at her again.

She was not having any more of that - she slid ahead, moving out of his grasp, his cock falling out of her with a wet sucking sound. She rolled him onto his back and took over. She climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips, rubbing her wet folds up and down his shaft. It didn't matter that he wasn't inside her, his pleasure built from the heat and wetness of her, seeing her breasts sway with her movement, and her eyes, watching him intensely, not wanting to miss any part of his pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips, allowing her to move at her own pace, closed his eyes, and gave her a moan of his own. She stilled her movements and raised her hips off of him as her hand found him beneath her. And as she slid herself down his ridged member, he threw his head back and sucked in air through his teeth.

He had never allowed a female to take him as she was now. He had always seen sex as another bodily need. Take what he wanted when he needed it, like eating or sleeping, and always being in control of the situation. She may not realize just how much he was giving her, but it felt to him as if he were giving her his soul - allowing her to take charge of his body, of his pleasure - and he revelled in it. She bounced her hips up and down over him, leaning down to kiss him as he had her, starting at the lips, and moving around his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Her hands were everywhere, gliding her fingers from his waist towards his pects, and digging in her nails when her pleasure intensified. He grabbed at her now, raising up to a sitting position, and pulling her closer to him until he had her body against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her nails softly scratching down his shoulders and back. He grabbed her ass, and buried his face into her shoulder. He could feel her reaching her peak, her insides gripping him uncontrollably, her body shuddering, her breathing becoming erratic. He had been on the brink for a while, holding back and waiting until he felt her let go.

He exploded up into her with such force that he was surprised she didn't rocket off of him. She stilled as he thrust awkwardly into her a few more times, squirting the last of his cum inside her until he could no longer hold himself up. He fell back down, bringing her down on top of him. She laid her head down on his chest, attempting to catch her breath. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he wasn't wearing a condom. He had no idea if she were on the pill, and right now, it didn't matter. She was his, finally, and with their passion, mistakes were bound to happen. As he softened, he felt his cock slip out of her, they're combined juices dripping out of her onto his pelvic area, and rolling down to the ground. Knowing it was his cum coming out of her made him feel as if he had claimed her - it was something he hoped no other man had done with her. He didn't dare ask, however.

He roller her over onto her side, he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and kissed her softly. He wished they could stay like that forever, but enough time had passed that it had completely stopped raining.  
"That was... More amazing than I had ever hoped it would be." He admitted, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"You pictured what it would be like?" She teased. Humour was always her defence when she was feeling shy.  
"Not in so much detail, but I will admit to entertaining the thought as I slept."  
"You dreamt of me?" She seemed appreciative that he had.

He leaned down to kiss her again, but something caught his eye - an animal in the bushes... TC? The thought that animals may be watching reminded him that there were other creatures about that he would prefer not be watching. He truly hoped no one had seen them.  
"It's getting late, and you must be cold. We should get back to the house before we're caught and the elders create a new civic holiday complete with parade." She giggled at that. He rarely made jokes, but he knew how much she enjoyed it when he did.

They hesitated a little while longer before dressing - kissing and cuddling until they could no longer risk it. Their clothes were still wet and difficult to put on - and covered in wet grass and mud. If anyone saw them, it would be difficult to talk their way out of the state of their clothing. When they were ready, Gabriel took the hand she extended to him, and they began to walk out of the park.

The End


End file.
